


In The Midnight Hour

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is sitting on the roof with Nico, mulling over his breakup with Piper</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Midnight Hour

Jason took a sip of his Gatorade and gazed down at Camp Half-Blood from the top of his cabin. “I really don’t know when my life went to shit.” He said to no one in particular. His companion next to him was startled by his sudden epiphany, plus he’s never really known Jason to curse, that was usually his role in the friendship, plus the former praetor just didn’t seem the type.

 

“What makes you say that?” Nico replied instead, taking a sip of his coke.

“I don’t really know, after the fall with Piper everyone at both camps is pretty much afraid of me, I just don’t know anymore.”  Jason said somberly.

 

Nico remembered what happened, he didn’t know what actually started the fight between the two demigods, but what happened wasn’t pretty. Yelling, threats, the entire camp ended up choosing sides, although in Nico’s opinion everyone ended up losing in the end.

 

 

“What happened between you and Piper is the question you should be asking instead then.”

Jason huffed and slightly smiled. “I guess somewhere remembering that Hera was the only reason we were together fucked with my head a little, if I want to be with somebody I want it to be out of my own feelings, not some goddess paying matchmaker.”Jason said turning his gaze to the stars.

“Then if that’s your reason, then you shouldn’t care what the camp thinks, it’s none of their business.”

“Well there is another reason.” He said turning his gaze towards Nico.

“Hmm?”

“What if I like someone else?”

This honestly threw Nico through a loop. Perfect Jason Grace, seeing someone behind Piper’s back? Not possible. “Really?”  Was all Nico had to say.

“Yeah.”

Nico, way too confused to even care. “Well I hope you and her will be happy together.”

“Him.”

“What?”

“It’s a him Nico.”

Nico was taken aback yet again, was Jason bi? “Well I still hope you’re happy either way.”

“So why don’t we be happy together?” He said looking into Nico’s (now shocked) eyes.

_“Wait what?! There is no way in Hades that Jason could mean-"_

“Yes you Nico.” Jason chuckled, anticipating the younger’s question.

 

Nico still looking incredulous, Jason could tell he didn’t believe him. Taking a chance he leaned over and planted a kiss on Nico’s cheek. Hearing the sharp intake of breathe from the Son of Hades is the reason he moved away from his friend.

 

“Look Nico, if you don’t want to–" Jason started before he was cut off by his friend returning the kiss. Closing his eyes and melting he decides to relish in this moment between him and his (hopefully) boyfriend. So maybe promises were exchanged on the roof that night to stay together (none of them were stupid enough to say always, life was way too unpredictable for that). Maybe they stayed on the roof exchanging sweet kisses until they heard a rustle in the bushes and headed into the cabin. So maybe they leave before anyone else is up, leaving no trace headed towards the unknown. (Actually there was some trace Hazel would kill them if they didn't at least write a note.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a joke for y'all (its not even mine, my friend said it and i died):  
> Fanfiction? More like Man Friction am I right?  
> I'm sorry that was terrible. I hope you've enjoyed the fic.


End file.
